Healing of the Body and the Heart
by Saiya-jin girl
Summary: Set right after the end of the Great War. Everyone has been badly scarred, but what will Hermione do when she sees something different in Draco Malfoy after spending time in a hospital with him? And what about her BF?
1. Prologue

***HEALING* **

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN HP.  THIS IS JUST A WORK OF FAN FICTION.

~Prologue~

The Great War was finally over.  Hermione laid a bloodied hand upon Ron's shoulder and she looked at him and smiled.  He smiled back and winced slightly as he took in a breath of air.  The sky was finally beginning to clear, all the smoke that had come from the fires and from their wands.  Hermione looked around her and she sighed as she surveyed her surroundings.  The village of Hogsmeade was in ruins.  There were burned buildings and debris strewn all over the place.  It no longer looked like the fairytale village she had once called it.  It now looked as though Hell had passed through, and indeed, Hell did pass through.  

 "Come on Ron, we have to go look for Harry," Hermione said softly.  Ron looked up at her and he saw the look on her face.  It was one of fear.  Fear that they would find Harry, but not alive.  He nodded and they began making their way through the rubble.    

Harry lay on the ground motionless.  His wand was still gripped tightly in his hand, and there were many cuts and bruises on his face.   

Hermione dropped to her knees.  

"Oh God, Harry?" she said softly.  Her eyes welled up with tears; she hated seeing him like this.  "Ron, look for other survivors," she said through her tears.  He looked at her and nodded.  He knew she wanted to be alone.  When Ron walked away, Hermione cradled Harry's head in her arms.  He still did not move, and showed no signs of life in him at all.  She held her hand under his nose, and to her relief she felt a little air brush her fingers.  She then checked his pulse, which she found was very faint, but it was still there.  

"Harry wake up," she moaned.  Where was everyone?  Where were all the stupid healers?  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  People were probably still in shock and had no idea what was going on.  She pulled out her wand and she tried her best to heal some of the bruises on his face, but she was not too well trained in the healing field.  His injuries were bad, and were far beyond her skills of healing.  Ron trudged back slowly and looked at Harry and Hermione.  

"How is he?" he asked.  She shook her head.  

"Unconscious, badly wounded, I'm not sure he'll survive if healers don't arrive," she said sadly.  Ron sighed.  

"Luna is awake, her leg is broken and she can't walk, Neville is still unconscious but breathing and they're a lot of people trapped under the rubble," he said.  She nodded and gently let Harry's head rest on the ground.  

"We should try to move some of this rock.  I need to call for help," she said.  Ron nodded and began to levitate the rocks and moved them to another spot.   She sent up red sparks in the air, hoping that someone would see them.  She then went over to Ron to help him move some of the rock.  

A/N: This is just the prologue.  Tell me what you think! Review please. =)

I really want feedback.  I know that this is short, but hey! What the heck right?


	2. Easing the Pain

**Title- Healing of the Body and Heart**

**Author- Me, Saiya-jin Girl **

**Disclaimer- See Prologue **

**Chapter One: Easing the pain **

St. Mungo's was a large Hospital, and it was no wonder, that the students involved with the defeat of the dark lord were given special attention and care.  Many of the students had broken bones and scratches, some had more serious injuries.  Neville for instance, had been cursed by a Death Eater.  On top of that, his nose was broken again, and now he had difficulty breathing because of that and the curse combined.  Ginny was in a coma and even though her vitals were good, she showed no indication of waking up.  But perhaps the two worse off people were Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy.

Since Harry had actually dueled with Voldemort, he was badly hurt, all over his body.  He had several different hexes on him which took days to wear off.  Draco was also in a bad state, after trying to protect someone and being declared a traitor by the death eaters.  They had all ganged up on him, and he was still alive, which was hard to believe.  Ron had several broken ribs that were mended up in no time, but he too had trouble walking, and was extremely weak.  Hermione had been hexed several times and so she was still recovering in the hospital.

"Time for your tonic, Miss Granger," said the healer.  Hermione opened one eye and she sighed.  Tonic, again, and it tasted disgusting too.  "Now, now Miss Granger, in order for you to heal you must take your medicine," said the woman reprovingly.  Hermione sat up, which was rather painful, and she opened her mouth to take in the tonic.  She grimaced as it went down her throat.  

"Blah," she said.  The healer smiled.  

"Don't worry, it will be over soon, I promise," she said.  Hermione managed a small smile and lay back down on her bed.  

"Oh, excuse me," Hermione said.  The woman turned back around. 

"Yes dear?" 

"You wouldn't happen to know where, where Harry Potter is would you?" she asked.  The healer nodded somberly.  

"He's in the intensive care ward," she said.  Hermione nodded.  

"How is his condition?" Hermione asked.  The healer sighed.  

"Well, his body is…terribly broken," she said.  "He comes in and out of consciousness, and he's extremely weak.  He is a fighter though, he'll survive, don't worry.  As long as he takes his medicines, everything will be fine," she said.  Hermione nodded again and smiled.  

"Would it be possible to see him?" she asked.  The healer studied her for a moment and then sighed.  

"I suppose, later though, he's resting now," she said. 

"Thank you," Hermione said.  The healer nodded.  

"Get some sleep," she said.  Hermione nodded and closed her eyes.  

Harry awoke groggily and was slightly aware of a hand on top of his.  He blinked several times until the room came into focus, and he saw Hermione sitting next to his bed, in a wheelchair.  She smiled at him.  

"Harry, how are you feeling?" she asked.  He closed his eyes and exhaled.  

"Tired," he said.  She laughed.  

"Well, I'm glad to see you awake," she said.  He nodded. 

"And you?" he asked.  She shrugged.  

"I'm going to be fine.  I just have to drink these absolutely horrid tonics, but I'll manage," she said.  He nodded.  

"And Ron?" he asked.  

"He's fine too, still, alive," she said.  He smiled slightly.  

"Did anyone…"

"OH, No," she said quickly.  He nodded. 

"That's good," he said.  She smiled.  

"Harry, I don't mean to…harp on about this, but--"

"I know, I know, you want to know…what was going on that night," he said.  She sighed and nodded.  "I'll tell you sometime later, I promise, I just don't feel like talking about it right now," he said.  She nodded.  

"I understand," she said.  He nodded.  "Well, I had better get going then." She said.  He smiled. 

"Thanks for coming," he said.  She smiled and then began to wheel her self out of the ward when someone rushed in.  It was Krum.  

"Hermione!" he said.  She smiled when she saw him.  

"Viktor," she said.  He went towards her and he gave her a huge hug.  

"I'm so glad you're alive," he said.  She smiled.  

"Me too, Viktor, me to," When he pulled away he went over to Harry and suck out his hand.  

"You are a very brave man," he said.  Harry noted the word man.  He smiled and accepted Viktor's hand.  

"So are you, Viktor.  You put your life on the line for us during those days so I believe that thanks are in order on both ends," he said.  Viktor smiled.  

"Vell then, are you ready to go back to your ward?" he asked.  Hermione smiled.  

"I would like that," she said.  He nodded and went behind her chair and pushed her slowly out of the room.  "I'll talk to you later, Harry," she said.  He smiled and waved as they left.  He sighed closed his eyes.  

"How are you feeling?" Krum asked.  Hermione smiled at him. 

"I'm fine, Vik," she said.  He touched her hand.  

"I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you," he said.  She smiled and her eyes welled with tears.  

"You too, I mean, when they told me that you willingly went to the village and stood as a guard I was so scared," she said.  He nodded. 

"So was I, but I couldn't just stand around there and do nothing," he said.  She nodded.  

"I understand…" she said.  He smiled, but then his face grew seruious.  

"Did you hear the rumors?" he asked.  She shook her head. 

"No, what happened?" she asked.  He sighed.  

"Several Death Eaters got away," he said.  She gasped.

"No!" 

"Yes, and we're on a high security look out," he said.  She shook her head. 

"They just won't give up…" she said.  He nodded. 

"I know…I've…I received a threat already," he said quietly.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed.  

"Shhh…" he said.  Her eyes were wide as saucers.  "Look, I vill be fine, don't worry," he said.  She shook her head.  

"No you won't they'll kill you," she whined.  He sighed. 

"I didn't want to tell you, but I had no choice," he said.  She looked away.  

"Dear God…" she said softly.  He shook his head. 

"There is nothing I can do now," he said.  She closed her eyes and sighed.  He leaned forward and kissed her.  She kissed him back and then he pulled away.  "I must leave," he said.  She nodded and shook her head. 

"Just…be careful," she said.  He smiled. 

"I vill, love you," he said.  She smiled

"Love you too," she said.  He nodded and then left the ward in a huff.  Hermione closed her eyes and sobbed softly.  She cried herself to sleep.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! These are my first reviewers!!! Yay! 

Siria Black Midnight 

KatieBell 90099

Malfoy4ever    

You guys rock!!! 

Tell me what you all think of this chapter. Please review! =( 


	3. Bittersweet

**Title- Healing of the Body and the Heart**

**Author- Me, Saiya-jin Girl **

**Disclaimer- See Prologue **

**Chapter Two: Bittersweet**

Hermione awoke to the pleasant sound of someone singing.  She opened her eyes and looked around her room and saw Molly Weasely standing by a window.  

"Oh, Bless you, you're awake," she said happily.  Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasely.  

"Mrs. Weasely, I'm so glad to see you," she said.  Mrs. Weasely smiled and went over to Hermione. 

"How do you feel?" she asked.  Hermione shook her head. 

"I feel…ok…still a bit shaky, but ok," she said.  Mrs. Weasely nodded.  "And how's everyone?" Hermione asked.  Mrs. Weasely sighed.  

"Well…everyone is doing fine…thankfully we all survived…" she said.  Hermione nodded.  

"And has Mr. Weasely regained his sight?" she asked.  Mrs. Weasely shook her head. 

"He still can't see," she said sadly.  Hermione nodded and sighed.  

"Don't worry.  He'll be alright," she said.  Mrs. Weasely smiled and nodded. 

"Well, I'm off, time to go see Ginny," she said.  Hermione nodded.  

"How is she?" 

"Still in the coma," 

"Oh,"

"Well, feel better dear," 

"Ok, Mrs. Weasely,"

"Ron!" 

"Hermione!" 

Ron was sitting on a chair in the huge lounge, which was partially filled with various patients.   He was wearing a loose pair of jeans and a green sweater.  She smiled at him and he got up and walked over to where her wheel chair was.  Sitting down next to her, he then reached over and touched her hand.  "I'm so glad to see you," he said.  She smiled. 

"Me too,"  

"So how have you been feeling?" he asked.  She sighed. 

"Pretty good, I suppose," she said.  He nodded.  "And you?" she asked.  

"I'm alive," he said.  She smiled.  

"I just don't know what to do now," she said.  

"I know the feeling," he said.  

"You heard about the Death Eaters?"  She asked.  

"Yeah, Mum told me, surprisingly," he said.   

"Did she tell you about Viktor?" she asked quietly.  He nodded. 

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he said.  She shook her head.  

"Well, I mean, what's to happen will happen," she said sadly.  There was a moment of silence between them and then Ron spoke up.  

"So did you see Harry?" he asked.  She nodded. 

"Yeah, I did," she said.  

"I have to go see him later," he said.  "And did you um…see Malfoy?" he asked.  

"Oh, well, I mean, I know that he switched sides, but, no, I didn't see him, I don't know why I should…" she said.  He looked at her incredulously.  

"So you don't know then?" he asked.  She looked at him. 

"Know what?" she asked.  

"Malfoy, he saved your life out there," he said.  

"He what?!" she asked loudly.  A healer sitting behind the desk looked over in their direction.  

"Shhh…" Ron said.  Hermione closed her eyes and then she gasped.  

"Oh my God…I remember…" she said.  He looked at her.  "I was…I was helping someone on the ground, and my back was turned…and…one of the Death Eaters was coming towards me.  I turned around and I saw him coming and then someone jumped in front of me, blocking the curse.  It was Malfoy…" she murmured.   He nodded.  

"I saw it, and then he pushed you out of the way, even though he was hurt, and he dueled the person," Hermione gasped.  

"And I didn't even thank him," she said sadly.  "Where is he, do you know?" she asked.  Ron screwed up his face. 

"Good question, I think he's in the room next to Ginny," he said.  She nodded. 

"Thanks, Ron," she said.  He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  

"Want me to push you?" he asked.  She shook her head. 

"Thanks but you're still too weak," she said.  He nodded.  

"Well, I will get someone to do that for you ok? I'll talk to you later, Mione," he said.  She smiled and nodded. 

Meanwhile…Draco Malfoy lay awake in bed.  He ached all over.  No one had come to see him.  Except for the healers of course, but that was it.  His family had disowned him, and he had never really been accepted into the people who were fighting against the Dark Lord.  So much for having a change of heart, he thought.  What had made him do it?  Was it when he saw the monster his father had become? Was it when he saw his father beat and almost kill his mother right in front of his eyes?  He sighed and winced in pain.  

"Mr. Malfoy, you have a visitor," said someone.  He looked up and saw a healer pushing someone in a wheel chair.  It was Hermione Granger.  Granger?  What was she doing here?  The healer pushed her all the way to the bed and then she left.  Hermione smiled at Malfoy uncertainly.  

"Um…I just wanted to…to thank you…"

"Oh, oh don't worry about that," he said.  He was biting his tongue not to make any rude comments.   She looked extremely tired.  There were huge bags under her eyes, and her hair was disheveled, but then again, he must have been looking horrible too.  

"I mean…what you did out there, I would have never thought that you were capable of such an act," she said.  He laughed.  

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked.  She shrugged. 

"Obviously we never got along much, and I just wondered why the hell would you save me, why would you save my life?" she asked.  He looked down and shrugged. 

"I have my reasons," he said.  She nodded. 

"Well, how are you feeling?" she asked.  He sighed. 

"Well, like…crap…" he said.  She sighed. 

"I know the feeling," she said.   There was an akward silence between them and she made a motion to leave.  

"Um, wait," he said.  She looked at him.  

"What?" she asked.  

"I…uh... do you think that perhaps you can…stay with me a little longer?" he asked.  Oh God, what was he doing? He asked himself.  She looked shocked. 

"Why?" she asked.  

"Well, it's just that, no one has come to visit me and well…" she gasped.  

"Oh! Well, I suppose I could stay a little longer," she said.  He nodded. 

"Thank you, I just think that I should explain," he said.  

"Explain what?" she asked. 

"Why I switched sides."   

A/N: Well…There you go! Its Draco guys…I just want to tell you that I'm going to hold of on romance between them for a few chapters, I mean, they hated each other for about seven years, so it's only logical that they won't fall in love in a few minutes. =D 

So, I hope you like this chapter!! I'll do my best to get the next one up soon. =) 

LOPe

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

[H][O][T][B][A][T][H] 

LOL 


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Title: Healing of the body and the heart **

**Author: Me—Saiya-jin Girl **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! =(**

**Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed **

Hermione sat on her wheel chair and looked at Draco as he began his tale.  He coughed and then looked at her.

"Well, what can I say…" he wondered.  She smiled. 

"You know, we don't have to talk about this now if you don't want to," she said.  He shook his head.

"No, no I really think that I should tell you.  Just incase I die or anything, which I think I will…"

"Why are you saying that? You're fine!" she said angrily.  He looked at her and sighed. 

"It's not that, Hermione, it's the Death Eaters…" he said darkly.  She gasped. 

"Oh of course! You switched sides, so it's only logical that they would be after you as well…" she said.  She shook her head.  "They're after Krum too," she said quietly.  He looked up and sighed.

"Him too?" he said.  She nodded.  "The living ones…they're going to hunt us down.  Its either they kill us or we kill them.  There's no in-between," she nodded again and looked at him darkly. 

"So why did you desert them?  Chickened out?" she asked.  He shook his head. 

"Never," he said.   "I would never do something like that…but…there were other things…things that I saw that made me just…"

"Just change?" she asked. 

"Not change entirely…just my ideas changed…I dunno…" he said.   They sat in silence for a while and then Hermione spoke up.

"Well?" she asked.  He sighed.

"It all started one day when I saw my father doing something that I never thought I would … see him do… even though I knew that he was definitely capable of it…I didn't think that he would actually do it…" he said.  Hermione listened attentively.   "I came home and I heard someone scream and shout…it sounded like my mother and I thought that it was just another stupid argument, but I was wrong.  I saw my mother run from one room to another and my father was hot on her trail…he…he hit her…he hit her so many times and I ran in to stop him.  He pulled out his wand and hexed me and then when I woke up my mother was almost dead…"

Hermione's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Oh my…" she said.  She was speech less.  He nodded.

"And well…I did my best to nurse her back to health, and she told me…things…" he said with a shudder.  She shook her head. 

"I'm so sorry…" she said.  He sighed. 

"I mean, I knew my father was like that.  He was a ruthless and cold man, but to his own wife, who had gave up so much for him…she could be a bitch when she was ready, but…I just didn't understand it…" 

"Is your mother…?"

"She died a few days later.  He told me that if I took her to the hospital or even called a healer, he would kill both of us in an instant…and well I tried…" he said.  Hermione shook her head again. 

"I'm so sorry…Draco…" she said.  He sighed heavily. 

"And when she died, it was the final straw.  I packed all of the things that I could carry and I left.  I was scared that my father would try to kill me…that's why I went to Dumbledore and told him everything, and he hid me somewhere my father would not be able to reach me…"

"Dumbledore helped you?" she asked.  He nodded.

"Yeah, I told him…everything that I knew…" he said.  She nodded.

"Well, we probably got loads of help from you and we didn't even know…" she said.  He nodded and had a sad smile on his face. 

"I didn't know if you all would accept me…" he said.  She nodded.

"Well, honestly, we didn't really accept you…when we found out that you had switched sides…we didn't believe it…and we just put up with you because of Dumbledore's conviction in you…" she said. He nodded.

"I know…it would be hard to accept…" he said.  She smiled gingerly and reached out to touch his hand. 

"Well, I want to apologize," she said softly.  He smiled and nodded.

"I…I should apologize to you too right?" he said.  She laughed.

"Yes you should, you have seven years worth of apology to do so you might as well get started…" she said with a laugh.  He shook his head and looked at her. 

"Thanks…" he said.  She stopped laughing. 

"For what?" she asked.  There was a silence. 

"For just…listening to me…" he said.  She shook her head. 

"I'm pretty sure that there's much more to this story and that I have been given the diluted version…" she said. 

"Wow, you're good…" he said.  She smiled. 

"Well I am the cleverest wizard of my age you know…" she said.  He laughed.

"Yeah? Who told you that?" he asked. 

"Professor Lupin…" she said quietly.  He nodded.

"Oh…"

"Well, I should get going then…"

He nodded. 

"Thanks for the visit," he said.  She smiled. 

"I'll come later," she said.  He smiled and nodded. 

A/N: Sorry for the long wait.  This chapter sucked lol.  I've been SO busy!! I had finals, and papers and all that good stuff due, and I only recently started back writing.  I also have two other stories that I'm working on at the same time.  So bear with me! =(

Vacation time on July 02nd I'll be out for three weeks. Sorry!!!!!!!!!

I'll try to update this again this week. Xoxoxoxo

Saiya-jin-girl


End file.
